sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Troll People
NOTE This article is so th at you know when to quit a game before it crashes your app, or before you waste your time in a game with a troll. If you want to use this information to troll people, then so be it. But you must realize you're a useless f**ktard and should skip to "End Result". Spamming Probably the most easy way to troll. Note: for all of these you will probably need a very high quantity of whatever you are spamming. If you don't want to get someone to hack your character for you, you will probably have to farm them from a mission or from a normal match. This will take a LONG time. There are a number of things you can spam to troll people. The first is grenades. Standard frag grenades. If you spam enough, you will probably lag everybody else out if their game doesn't crash first. Another is flamethrowers. If you make enough flames on screen at once, it will also crash the game. This is tough though and is probably impossible without at least two people. The last and easiest way is bloody annoying and nubs who can't play that have gotten hold of a hacked profile do it a shit-tonne. All you have to do is spam Holy Grenades so much that the screen is white for the whole match. Not only that but you will also steal your entire squad's kills. This is enough to make anyone ragequit. This method only works if it is on anything EXCEPT missions though, because your squad gets XP for that anyway. Kill Stealing Pisses off anyone in any game. Steal your teammate's kills. You could run around with a Wipeout or CAW spamming like a nub to take their kills. This requires too much effort for the common troll though, so here is an easier method. This is also common for nubs with hacked accounts. Put down as many Area Denial Weapon Systems (ADWSs) as you can before the game won't let you place anymore. This also makes it easier to crash your team's game as well. This is ineffective though, so if you want to be the ultimate dickhead, here's what to do: If you are on an enclosed map (Karnivale, Airbase, Farmhouse) then place an ADWS at every barricade. For sections where there is a couple of barricades close together, place one in the center of the area (eg. middle of each room in Farmhouse) if there is more than 7 rounds, at round 6-8 go around and place another ADWS in the exact same spot as the first time. On the rest of the maps, find the biggest, most open area and imagine the ADWS are walls. Place "walls" in squares, getting smaller and smaller, and you stand in the smallest square. This method means you can put your game down and go get some troll juice and come back when the game ends. Or, to leave no chance of your teammates getting kills, put 4-6 ADWS at every spawn, making squares around the hole where they spawn. If the spawn is in a house, put a ADWS in every corner and doorway. End Result By the time you have done this to enough people, they probably will have read this or already seen the early warning signs. Now people will quit within the first wave of playing with you. Now you are officially a troll, and most likely still a nub. It's time to change your character's name and learn to to play properly. You should also try and get rid of all you 999,999,999 grenades by spamming them away in Singleplayer Apocalypse mode. If you have done this, you bloody legend. If you haven't, well mate, go **** yourself. Delete SAS: ZA3 and then go play Combat Arms. You f**king Loser.